


Dresses Like The Pits of Fashion

by SailorChibiChibi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is smol, M/M, Modern AU, alex also has a bad sense of fashion, thomas is tol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibiChibi/pseuds/SailorChibiChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a.ham: anyway i’m going clothes shopping</p>
<p>t.jeff: lmao you can’t dress yourself to save your soul</p>
<p>a.ham: oh yeah</p>
<p>a.ham: FIGHT ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses Like The Pits of Fashion

**Sunday, August 21**

t.jeff: babe where did you go

t.jeff: you left me in bed alone

t.jeff: i can’t cuddle you, my teddy bear

t.jeff: why do you do this to me??????

t.jeff: whyyyyyyyy

a.ham: stfu loser

t.jeff: if anyone one is a loser that would be you

t.jeff: for real tho where are you??????

a.ham: the mall

t.jeff: whyyyyyyyyy

a.ham: if you say that one more time i will not cuddle with you for the rest of the week

t.jeff: duly noted

a.ham: anyway i’m going clothes shopping

t.jeff: lmao you can’t dress yourself to save your soul

a.ham: oh yeah

a.ham: FIGHT ME

t.jeff: sure if you can reach me

a.ham: i hate you

t.jeff: love you too <3

t.jeff: you’re my tiny baby doll

a.ham: i’m not that short you’re just too tall

t.jeff: whatever you say darling

a.ham: i found my outfit

a.ham: crayonboxcostume.png

t.jeff: 1. ewwwwwww 2. i don’t think it comes in extra short

a.ham: FUCK YOU

t.jeff: later

a.ham: heyyy

t.jeff: heyyy

t.jeff: anyway show me some more clothes

a.ham: redflannel.png

a.ham: froghoodie.png

t.jeff: number two obviously

t.jeff: my cute little frog

t.jeff: so fragile and small

a.ham: tommy i don’t know whether to love or hate you

t.jeff: come back and cuddle with me

a.ham: of course

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jamilton too much.


End file.
